


Blood on the Wind

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Bloodmoon, Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, They will be darker and smuttier too, tags will definitely change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: Yasuo is hungry. He finds his mark. He finds more than just food...





	1. Blood on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Blood moon Yasuo and Yi, I haven't actually uploaded from this pairing even though I am a fan. This will have more chapters. Sorry if it's shite.

Blood on the wind.

He could smell the scent coming from the trees.

He could almost taste the copper on his tongue; feel a familiar warmth flow from the edges of his mouth and down his chin. The monster he had become forced him to hunt. It forced him to be hunted. Yasuo had spent too much time alone in solitude with his ‘tendencies’. He had become what people feared, what they warned others about when they walked in the woods. He had become the threatening thing under a child’s bed, of nightmares and cruel practical jokes. His life before did not matter. The time when he still had smooth olive skin, dark brown eyes and chestnut hair that flowed all the way down to his waist while it was not tied back; it was all forgotten. When he still had his humanity... It was dust in the wind now, just a memory. 

The alluring aroma drew him closer like a moth to a flame. His hunger grumbled from within. Each step he drew towards his prey made him increasingly more excited. It pulled him deeper into the blood filled frenzy he knew too well. At first the very taste of the liquid repulsed him. He would get so hungry from abstaining he would black out and wake up covered with blood. Yasuo remembered how he had opened his eyes to find that he was lying on the wet ground surrounded by fresh corpses. The throats of all of them were torn out by his... Teeth. Many more lives taken than what he needed to survive. He was a damn fox in a chicken coop. Yasuo had sullenly dwelled on that instance ever since. To others and even himself he was an animal. The Ionian made sure to not starve himself now so this mistake would not happen again. He was a killer not a mad man... But can animals really be called murderers? Is the wolf expected to apologise for surviving? 

After a while he began to enjoy the taste, or at least get used to it in his nightly endeavours. It was all too soon that he had given in to his desires. Yasuo found he could still eat small amounts of 'normal' food but it would and could not sustain him. It did not satisfy the urge to hunt nor the pain in his stomach that doubled him over when he forced himself not to kill. It instead weighed heavy on his heart. Yasuo was an abomination but he had still been human. He crept through the tree line to watch his mark. A man was sitting with his back to him. He would never see him coming. He padded forward, a few twigs snapping under his feet. It was dark, a new moon, he would never see him coming. The smell of blood was thicker the close he got. Hunger wracked him. The man had turned and stood up. He had a blade. Why didn't Yasuo see it before? Between the man’s hand and the sword was a strip of bloodied cloth, not even tied in his haste to grab the weapon. He was looking straight at him with strange goggles on. "Stay back, I am armed," he commanded, his accent was also Ionian. Yasuo had heard it all before but this man had no waver in his voice. "Do I scare you?" Yasuo growled. The man dropped his defensive stance as he realised it was not just a creature he was dealing with. Either he was confident or a fool. "So you speak, can I ask your name? Mine is Master Yi," Yi said zooming in on Yasuo’s form. He looked human. It was just a mask that made him appear not so, he was bigger than him though, Yi was short anyway but the other was well built and carried himself offensively, puffed out like an angry cat. 

Yasuo twitched his brow. Never before had anyone asked for his name, especially when he had been on a hunt. They called him demon, monster, cursed one but never stretched so far to common pleasantries. "Yasuo..." The man nodded, "That is a nice name; would you like to talk? I don't wish to engage in another fight if I don't have to and something tells me that you don't have many conversations like this." Yi lowered his blade and pointed the tip to the ring of logs. "Do you have a death wish? Why would you ask that of the forsaken being of the woods?" he asked, truly perplexed. "Everyone deserves a chance, not everything has to be solved with bloodshed."   
"And your hand?" Yi glanced to the blood dripping. It was a deep wound, only just missed his tendons. "Something that needed to be," he replied sullenly as if remembering something he did not want to. Yasuo cocked his head intrigued to what could make him tense up more than he did, "Oh?"   
Yi sighed and gestured to the logs again. Yasuo stepped out tentatively, he did not know if Yi was going to attack even though he said he wouldn’t. The intoxicating scent was making his head spin, beyond better judgement he started to edge over. Yi was the first to sit. "There was a raiding group moving through a town not far from here, they had a cage of children,” Yi said solemnly, “Once they had set up camp I saw exactly what they were capable of I-” the man paused, lowering his vision to his hand, “Stopped them before they stopped the rest of these children’s lives.” He laid the cloth over his hand and looked back to Yasuo, “I can’t give them back their innocence but I can give them back their freedom." Yi wrapped the bandage tighter and winced, the pain bringing him back out of the painful memory. 

It seemed this weird man was a good guy after all. Yasuo had sat opposite him while he was recalling the event but could not keep his eyes off of Yi's hand the whole time. "Yasuo?" Yi asked when he caught him staring. The beast looked up suddenly, he felt strange, and embarrassed he was caught. "Is it bothering you?" Yi asked, "I can go-"   
"No," Yasuo spoke almost too quickly, "Yes..."   
Yi frowned behind his goggles, "So what is it? Yes or no?"   
"Yes it bothers me, no I don’t want you to leave," Yasuo grumbled.   
Yi chuckled, "You smelt blood and were hunting me weren’t you, you're that hungry?"   
Yasuo suddenly felt cornered, "I changed my mind, you should go." He stood up and felt his stomach cramp with hunger. The demon clenched his jaw but no sooner had he gone to walk away the scent came back stronger again. Yi had taken the bandage off and was holding his hand out. "Drink, before I don’t have any more to spare," he spoke. His arm shook a little, either he was covering that he was scared by this new action or he was carelessly losing too much blood from the wound. "Yi..."   
"Now Yasuo...” he commanded, “I would rather feed you my own blood than have you kill for another’s." Yi stood and got closer to him. He was definitely shorter by a good few inches but he carried himself well considering what he was offering. He held up the wound. "Everyone deserves a chance, I am here to give you yours." Yasuo tentatively held Yi's hand. He looked at the slight green glow from the goggles wishing he could see more of Yi’s expression. This was the first contact he had had without ending in destruction. With his other hand he lifted the bottom of his mask, not enough to see his face but just enough to place his mouth over the bottom part of the wound so the stream of red fluid would flow into it. The other mans finger tips were cold. It was taking everything Yasuo had not to bite down. It felt strangely intimate doing this to someone alive and willing. Yi was taking a huge chance letting him this close. He would pay for not staunching the wound quicker if he wasn’t careful with how much blood Yasuo took. How long had he been bleeding for? Yasuo thought back to if he had smelt any other sources of blood. He hadn't. "Did you lie about how you got cut?" Yasuo asked. He had stopped feeding from the man to hear the answer. Yi's shoulders drooped. "Yasuo, what I told you happened; I have just reopened the wound here in hopes of finding you." Yasuo recoiled from the other and dropped his hand, "What do you want from me!?" he suddenly exclaimed. Yi flinched at the loud outburst. He had come to meet either his end or end his suffering. "I need to know if even the unforgivable can find forgiveness."   
Yasuo hissed, "You patronise me, I should have killed you in the first place!"   
"But you didn't, because I spoke to you, as a human not as what you think you are. I came for-"   
"For your own selfish gain, you sicken m-"   
"I never said you were the one who needed forgiving," Yi murmured over him. He had returned to the memory. Every muscle went weak. Yasuo's words caught, his anger dissipated. Yi looked defeated. “I could have been faster,” he breathed. Yasuo had assumed too much of the man while knowing too little. Yi swayed a little on his feet. "Yi...?" Yasuo asked. He didn't answer him. His legs just buckled underneath him, folding like origami. Yi fell hard onto his side while Yasuo watched. "G-guess I pushed myself too hard," Yi whispered. He had a small smile on his face. Yasuo shook his head. Yi did it deliberately. The man had known his limits the whole time. The swordsman lost consciousness shortly before Yasuo bound his wound again and picked him up. Yi was light. His small frame and light muscle cover made it easy to carry him. Yasuo thought it stupid to be helping the stranger but he treated him differently than any other. He had even fed him willingly without concern of his safety. Perhaps it was selfish but Yasuo did not want that feeling to end. He held Yi close to his chest. The small breaths the man was making against him tickled but let him know he was still alive. 

Yasuo walked back to the small cabin in the woods hidden by trees and bushes. No one would have even guessed this place was here with all the camouflage. The outside walls were covered with ivy and concealed by thick bushes and woodland. He opened the door and carried him over the threshold like a bride in his arms. He thought it funny doing this and smirked. Yi still had not woken up. It was almost an hour since he had passed out from blood loss. Now he was being laid carefully onto Yasuo’s bed. It was an old frame with a mattress that had seen better days. The sheets were scratchy and dull in colour, each with their individual mud or blood stain on them. Yasuo did not have visitors; it was slightly unnerving having him here. What would he think when he woke up? Yasuo had effectively just kidnapped him. Maybe he should just snap his neck and drink the last of his blood. Maybe he should forget this whole thing. Yasuo gazed down at Yi. He looked peaceful laying there but his head, with those silly goggles, was at a funny angle. Yasuo pulled them off and put it on the nightstand. He stared at Yi’s face; he had delicate features, more feminine than his own. ‘He wanted to die because he couldn’t save them quickly enough,’ Yasuo thought, “It would be a waste if you died,” he growled under his breath. The other was unmoving. “Maybe you could save me and earn your own redemption.” Yasuo laughed, it was a stupid thing to think. It just made him more depressed. A stranger who can’t help himself being the one to give him salvation from this curse? A silver lined cloud to a cave dweller. He had already locked himself into this fate but something niggled at him. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to pretend for a little while at least.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have had similar ideas to another fic thats being posted, so I am changing bits. I need to make it look less like I copied (since I wrote later chapters already and some bits of story are almost identical.) Sorry if this doesn't continue much longer either, it was supposed to be short but i got carried away a little.
> 
> Sorry again.

Yi opened his eyes to the soft light of the small bedroom. It must have been morning he thought. It was bright enough to be about nine or ten. Shadows crept across the outside of the window blocking out some of the rays. He could see through the dirtied glass that it was tendrils of ivy that had woven up the pane. For a split second he was confused about his surroundings but then strangely enough calmed his heartbeat once he remembered what happened last night. Yi let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. He was alive... Probably. No, he was certainly alive. He looked to his hand; it was clean and carefully bandaged. The man of the woods hadn’t left him there when he had collapsed.

He felt weak and groggy. Even raising his arm to rub his face with his unhurt hand was testing for his heavy limbs. His fingers wiped lazily at his eyes. Yi wasn’t wearing his mask anymore. He looked over to his left. There his helmet sat, placed in the centre of the bedside table with care, facing forward into the room. There was even a glass of water on the corner. It appeared fresh and clear. Yi sat up with a little less than a struggle and eagerly took the glass to soothe his dry throat. The liquid was cool on his lips as he drank. It had not been set down there long ago but he did indeed need it. 

Yi placed the glass back down and looked around for his sword. It was not in the room with him; perhaps Yasuo had not wanted him to startle and attack. That was a fair assumption though oddly being in the strange house did not perturb him as much as it should have. The burning question was ‘where was this house?’ He stood on unsound legs and made his way to the door of the room. It looked old but kept in good condition with a brass knob and lock. Surely he was not being held captive here. Yi tried the door and low and behold it opened easily with a push but the loud creak it gave would have alerted anyone in the house; so much for looking around quietly. “Yasuo?” Yi called, expecting an answer but getting nothing in return for his effort. He walked into the short corridor, there were only a few doors coming off of it and an opening into the living area only a few paces from him to the left; standard for a small cabin.

His curious nature led him to open the other two doors, another bedroom, sparser than the one he had woken in but slept in recently he figured by the unmade nature of the bed and the pile of clothes in the corner. They were the same ones Yasuo had been wearing the night before, red and crisp in places with blood. His own Yi assumed glancing again at his hand. The other door led to a bathroom, though the latter did not seem like it had been used due to a lack of running water. The mirror was cracked from a single impact area but managed to cling unstably to the wall. Yi furrowed his brow. He had seen the fallout from outbursts like this before first hand... He did not dare touch the lines that skewed his image in case they fell but he did tend to his dark hair in the fractured reflection.

“Selfish yes, but I never took you as vain,” the male voice behind him mocked. Yi turned and saw that Yasuo was standing in the doorway. His face was pale, eyes a deep crimson like his hair that fluffed out in a large ponytail behind him. He had a large scar running over the bridge of his nose but it did not take away from the man’s good looks. Strange as it was Yi felt compelled to touch it though made no outward motion to. Yi bowed his head towards him. “Thank you for last night, I appreciate y-” He was cut off mid sentence by the look of horror on Yasuo’s face. “What?” the shorter swordsman asked checking behind himself almost as if Yasuo had not been looking at him but at something behind him. “You don’t need to thank me, and don’t bow to me, you know what I am, humouring me won’t do you any good.”

“Actually, I don’t, and frankly, it doesn’t matter what you are it’s how you treat others,” he smiled. Yi appeared sincere without doubt for his words. He did not think much of himself but made an effort to teach and help the people around him. He was a Master after all. Someone of standing that should be relied upon. Not living up to this visage grated his very being. It caused him to fall into anguish when he did not meet expectations. Even if they were his own impossibly high ones. Yasuo grunted back at him. “For someone who offered himself as a sacrifice you have a rather positive outlook,” Yasuo smirked. His eyes spoke more about him than his mouth did. They told of apprehension. He stayed by the door and even took a step back when Yi shuffled forward. He was afraid and hiding it behind sarcasm and harsh humour.

“Do you still think you will hurt me?” Yi asked bluntly.   
“If you overstep your boundaries there’s no reason for me not to,” he replied. With that Yasuo backed out of the doorway and headed into to the living space. Death threats for a man he saved... Yi inwardly laughed. For someone who killed innocents he still had boundaries. Yi wondered what those were but he could take a few guesses. Personal space was one. He got the feeling that Yasuo did not really know what he wanted though. He seemed to push him away even though he harboured him in his house, allowing him to move freely and allowing him to sleep in what he theorised as his own bed instead of the spare one in the unfurnished room. He would have to ask why later.  
Yi moved slowly out of the room following Yasuo into the living area. The Ronin turned, eyes searching Yi for an unsaid question visibly plaguing his mind. “You seem perfectly capable of conducting a conversation with me, if there is something you want to ask, please do,” Yi commented when he noticed the awkward stare from the other. Yasuo quickly lowered his scrutinizing glare that had formed midway through Yi’s sentence. He looked uneasy. “Yasuo...” Yi’s tone was softer now, as if he was talking to an upset child, “as much experience as I have dealing with people, I am not a mind reader, please tell me what is on your mind.”  
Yasuo stayed silent, opting to lie on the couch that had seen better days with his back towards Yi.   
“Hmph.”  
“Yas...”  
“What?”  
“There is no need to worry anymore, I-” he paused, his brow furrowing with thought.  
“You what?” Yasuo grumbled.  
“I am happy to give you my blood in return for not killing innocents for it,” Yi nodded, not for the benefit of Yasuo but as if he was solidifying the idea to himself. Yasuo chuckled. It would have been nice to hear that deep silky tone if it were not done in mockery of his statement. The Ronin turned his head back to look over his shoulder, “I almost killed you too last time, you definitely have a death wish.”  
“Sometimes there are some things that are worth dying for,” he replied with a smirk.  
Yasuo’s eyes widened briefly. He was not expecting such a questionable comment. The over the top statement had got under his skin so he turned back to face the back of the sofa. He huffed again but did not decline the offer. Some part of him must have wanted Yi to stay. Either that or he knew he could not just get rid of him without actually killing him.   
“May I ask where my sword is?” Yi asked. He still wanted to ask about the sleeping arrangements however Yasuo was bristling the more he was speaking to him. He certainly was not used to idle chit chat, perhaps Yi was a little forward with all this.  
“Under the bed in the second room”  
Yi thought this the opportunity, “Thank you, that would be the one I was staying in yes?”  
“No, the other one”  
“Normally a host would lend out his spare room, why was I in yours?”  
Yasuo turned quickly and sat up with a jolt. The fire in his eyes made Yi retreat a step and avert his gaze briefly but again his eyes settled on Yasuo who was formulating an answer. He settled on the truth, making it sound to be as nonchalant as possible. “You were injured, you needed to have rest, and the bed in the other room is broken.” After all he did not really want to scare him off. It was just a little uncomfortable...

Yi pieced everything together now, and he smiled. Yasuo saw this and immediately his demeanour softened, momentarily dropped by the others reaction. “That was really nice, thank you,” Yi replied, making eye contact, a calm gaze that delved into him. People would always look away. They couldn’t look at him. They ran. Why wouldn’t Yi just run? It would make things easier. Stuck in a state between confusion and giddiness Yasuo tried not to let on that the man’s genuine smile made him happy, especially because it was something he did. He could not deny that the swordsman was much prettier when he smiled too. Though that thought was shaken from his mind before he could dwell too much on his smooth skin or the way his jaw was perfectly angled... Or how his hair tumbled down his back in a dark waterfall... 

Yi turned and set off to retrieve his weapon from the other room. Yasuo’s eyes followed him until the corner of the wall blocked his view. This experience was new. Or was it old? It reminded of the days before the curse, when he had been able to spend time with others. It was strange, unnerving and exhilarating at the same time. Yasuo did not know what he wanted. All he could comb from his mind was that Yi had to stay.


End file.
